wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Raven (SilverIceWing)
Raven is TheSilverIceWingPrincess’s character and is not allowed to be used without permission from her. Story form Information Description The young IceWing, Frostbite, looked at the wanted poster for a dragon. Its snarling face seemingly watching him behind the mask surrounding it, black with silver details on the side of its face though he could see the trailing ends of what could be a scar or burn. Above the picture a name stood in bold letters Murder. He immediately knew it was not the real name, no dragon would name their child that, the dragons who put out these posters just wanted more noticing and a nameless enigma was not going to help then. The eyes of the dragon were bright green contrasting deeply with the black of a NightWing. Her was fearful so he read the rest. “Murder is an assassin and leader of a large group of the latter. She is described as very small.” And then it ended leaving him confused. What was that supposed to mean, this helped not one know who they should watch out for and try to capture. He sighed and rolled his eyes that gave him nothing and was not really worth his time though he would watch out for whoever that dragon was. He walked off into the market and began to buy things when he ran across a shop advertising skilled blacksmithery. He entered deciding to check it out, the room was quite large with shelves full of random objects on the sides and glass cases displaying glittering weapons. At the front stood a NightWing, small and kind of pretty in his opinion with blue and violet scales, her eyes glistening green. She spoke her voice quiet and a bit scratchy. Personality “What do you need,” she asked a smile on her face. ”We have weapons, we have plants, we have armor, we have masks,” she said waiting for a response. He was about to open his mouth then he heard the last part of the sentence and saw the scar along her face. “Oh no,” he whispered watching her then everything went dark. He awoke in a warm room silently frustrate, she had been a good actor, he had been tricked by this NightWing. Most dragons probably had been too though. Maybe they never even noticed. In front of him stood a dragon. Her body covered in silk decorations, her face partially covered by the mask. She definitely was a bit showy though he saw no reason why he knew she was the same dragon though she was flanked by two larger SkyWings that were slightly in front of her like she feared one would stab her in the back while she wasn’t looking. She watched me seemingly disappointed. “For friendly or more likely not so friendly advice next time, if there is a next time do not say oh no when you realize who someone is it is frankly a true giveaway of the fact that you know,” she said sharply critiquing in a way that was rather harsh and worrying to me. “Now tell me what do you know about me,” she asked her voice seeming more demanding now. ”Ummm,“ he said thinking what her could say to not make her angry. “I, um, I heard that you were an assassin named Murder,” he said stuttering the entire time. The dragon rolled her eyes and began to laugh like this was the most entertaining thing she had ever heard her laughing revealing sharp teeth. “So you know little to nothing, that isn‘t even my name. I am Raven or as they used to call me, the Black Death.” Role play format information Description Raven is a tiny dragon about half the size of most NightWings though she does have a small lithe build. Her scales are dark blue and violet and her underscales purple. Her wings are similar in color to her scales with dark violet and a few sparkling pale silver scales. Her eyes are bright green and on her right side is a long burn scar that she tends to cover with a black mask with silver details. Her teeth are notably sharp. Personality Raven is intelligent for sure which was probably why she started her group. It was probably also because of her hatred of others telling her what to do. She is greedy always wanting something to benefit her. She would start a war if it could help her. She is a good actor though often pretending to be a young dragon working at a shop. She is very mocking and likes to make others angry when they are powerless to do anything over it.Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Leader)